


Stark and Rogers goes shopping.

by rubbervine



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: Clothes, Groceries, Happy, Love, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Music, Shopping, Stony - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbervine/pseuds/rubbervine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve gets to know what it feels to shop.<br/>And to have a dinner together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark and Rogers goes shopping.

It’s Saturday morning. What a good time to maybe cuddle up in the bed, making lovely breakfast for a couple, or maybe having tea or coffee down in the road of Champ de Mars. Yeah, not for Steve.

He spent the last 3 hours trying to wake Tony up. Steve’s not really a morning person until he drank a glass of Orange Juice that Pepper has always stocked in the fridge for the whole team.

“Tony Stark, wake up! Honey, babe, sweetie, sweetheart! Oh, come on. Should I even call you Tin Man?” He was a little bit exasperated of making the effort to wake tony up. But Steve doesn’t give up, not now.

He leans beside him and give him a kiss on the neck, then hugs him from the back. “Good morning, Tony.” Then waits for his reaction. Tony’s cheek redden, blushes softly, then smiles a little bit. “What a nice way to start the day, Cap.” He can’t really figure if it’s one of Tony’s sarcasm or he’s just being Stark. Hell, he don’t know how hard Steve had to came up with the ideas.

“I know this might sounds a little bit unexpected, well, it is, but we’re going shopping. Groceries, new clothes, musics, just, shopping all day. You think you can handle it, big boy?” As Steve arranging their photo frames beside the TV, he has a thing with messy and inaesthetic room. “Fuck, hell no, Steve, we had already talked about this. No shopping. Besides, Pepper already got everything for us. It’s the end of the argument, I’m not going for a shopping spree. It’s just not my thing.” Tony replied, somehow sulking, but in a cute way. “What if we could have lunch and we’ll go to the mechanic store? It’s what you wanted, right?” Steve sweetly sitting in the verge of the bed, caressing Tony’s spiky hair. Tony replied nodding and sighs. “Fine, Cap. Deal. But you get to be my dinner tonight.” He winks and wets his lips, he turns around and wraps his legs around Steve’s waist. “Sure, we could talk about positions later. I had enough of your cumshots last night.” Steve kisses Tony’s leg muscle and stood up.

\--

They had a nice shower together. All wet and lean. But mostly, wet. None of the members of the Avengers knew that they both loved each other. Well, none of them knew that a Captain America could fell for a Tony Stark.

Steve is wearing sporty jacket with a nice fit jeans, making his golden hair attractive as ever. And Tony went with his ‘I Love Iron Man’ shirt and a catchy sneaker. He took his car key and both of them goes to the garage. He opens the door for Tony, starts the car and drives away.

“So, first things first. Groceries.” As Steve takes a left turn to a supermarket. “What are we going to buy here? I mean like, Pepper’s probably already bought it all for us, Steve.” Tony replies to Steve as he starts tweeting from his StarkPhone. “Tweet: On a boring adventure with Cap.”

Tony came out from the car first and put on his jacket, then looks at Steve. “Phew. It’s cold out here, isn’t it, Steve?” He rubs both of his arms and walks towards Steve.

Steve waited for Tony and walks. In all of a sudden, their hands met together. Tony wouldn’t deny the physical coincidence, he holds his hands. He then saw that Steve’s blushing. What a sweet couple.

\--

Once they got into the supermarket, Tony find this sort-of-like-Shawarma restaurant. So he ran straight off there and orders his food, takes his seat and grins at Steve from afar.

“Since you don’t need any of my help, I’ll be just waiting for you right here. But that doesn’t mean you can shop for long like the ladies does, no.” Tony said smiling.

“Who said I don’t need any of your help?” Steve rolled his eyes as he walks a little bit to where Tony sat. “Hurgh. Fine. It won’t take long. I’ll be looking for our movie snacks and things.” He then goes inside the supermarket and finds what he was looking for.

After 20 minutes, he came back with a cartful of snacks and a few bottles of sweet beverages. “That’s not shopping! I’m about to play Infinity Shade II! And I haven’t eat my Shawarma, or whatever you called it here.” Tony shows his side of being cranky.

“Hey, what about our deal? We got some music and clothes to buy.” Steve smiles. Remembering that his weapon now is the deal they made.  
“Okay. Come on, Cap. I’m about to find some rock and roll music to disturb you from your sleep. That should be fine, right?” Tony smiles, taking his Shawarma with him, and goes to the car.

\--

They arrived in that stylish and modern music store; Vine’s Music.  
Steve and Tony came out from the car and goes in to the store. It was nice, simple, organized, though a little bit dimmer than expected. Steve then asked for an assistance on Jazz music. While Tony sneakily ran off to the movie section and finds a romantic movie for Steve. He wants to surprise him with it.

“Got what you was looking for, Tony?” Steve came back with a few tiny stack of vinyl records and a CD of Jazz music compilation. Tony replied only with a nod as Steve’s paying it in the cashier.

\--

“And the last, clothes. Keep holding on, Tony. I know this is suffocating, but, what’s more romantic than a day full of us, huh?” Steve trying to make Tony smiles, but ended up in getting laughed at by Tony. He’s just not good with it.

\--

They parked at the last spot of today’s ‘adventure’. They arrived at H&M super clothing store.

“Steve, why are you doing this to me? You’re killing me! Don’t you know that? Gah!” His anger was almost off the limit.

“I-I’m so...I’m so sorry. You’re right. I shouldn’t have brought you here.” Steve looks down and about to starts the car again. Until Tony’s hands taps his shoulder.

“Don’t you get it? You’re killing me. You made me came to a place like this. A clothing store? You’re so perfect, Steve.” His facial expression turns into an exciting little kid who just got their first massive toys.

“Stark. Tell me, what the hell is happening?” He was confused with all the sudden changes Tony did in his attitude. It’s like PMS somehow, but it’s in Tony.

“Once I got in there, I got to try all the coolest outfits and…..OH MY GOD!” He screamed as the voice that echoes in his car, echoes back to his ear.

“Ouch! Don’t scream! What do you mean?” Steve’s really confused right now. The feeling of wanting to know the answer and wanting to get in that clothing store is mixed.

“We could have matching outfits. Yes, I can feel it. Yes.” Tony seemed so excited about it.

“Uh oh…….. Don’t tell me you liked fashion.” Steve’s eyes widened three times as large. He had a feeling that Tony liked fashion, and that’s a little bit unusual for him because he never saw Tony being interested in anything but his suit.

“Capsicle, I love fashion more than you do. Don’t judge people by the book. Now, let’s go! I can’t wait!” Yes, Anthony Stark, the son of Howard Stark, a boyfriend of Steve Grant Rogers, liked fashion.

Steve released a sigh of being relieved. He couldn’t thank god more for giving him someone who loves fashion as much as him. Well, Tony Stark seemed to be so crazy about it, so, he’s an expert.

Once they got into the store, they were greeted by the automated voice, asking to what section should the elevator take them. “Men” Steve said and then looks at Tony with a soft grin.

The elevator opened the door, and Tony ran off from it just to mesmerised how incredible this is. Wow, he’s a lover. Really.

\--

After a almost-long-day of trying all the matching outfits, they both got what he wanted. They had paid and went home.

“Wow. It’s been a long day, huh? I guess I need sleep.” Steve takes off his shirt, showing much of a good-looking muscles, hard abs and an ultimately handsome face. And next following by unzipping his pants and then throws himself to the bed with only using underwear.

“You forgot, don’t you?” Tony talks to him as he takes off his shirt and pants either, showing much more of sexy body, and an arc reactor that lighten up the darkness.

“Forgot what? I have my groceries, music, and clothes.” Steve moves himself and rolls in the bed.

“You forgot to be a dinner for me, Cap. That’s the deal we have made today.” Tony jumps on Steve and tackles him with a moan that’s so attractive.

Steve blushes as their skin touched each other and he blushes hardly. “Eat me away, then.” His voice is the most perfect and sexiest sound Tony has ever met.

 

Have a nice dinner, Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the story was a little bit confusing, i'm trying to play with emotions.


End file.
